This Night
by KingAlexanderTheGreat
Summary: "This night in which she stood by his bed and wondered what she was doing there..." Incest Ginny/Ron. Translated from Nimbus2000's German original "Diese Nacht"


**A/N: Hello there readers! As mentioned in the summary, this is a translation of Nimbus2000's German original, "Diese Nacht". I tried to stay as true to the writing style of Nimbus2000 as I could, so if things get confusing, it's my fault for not cleaning things up in the translation. Here is the story...**

* * *

There she stands - without any idea why she had actually come here, and what she should do next. She felt her heart beat. It was as if somebody was inside of her ribs, constantly pounding away. She asked herself whether or not he would awaken from the noise. For her it sounded like it echoed throughout the room. In addition, her body was shivering, even though it was very warm in the summer night.

So there she stands - in the middle of the night, in front of his bed, watching how he sleeps.

Outside it was a beautiful star glazed night. The moon was just a small sliver, but it was not quite dark in the room. Or was it that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness? But weren't the nights in summer brighter than in winter anyway?

She was sure that now it would be best to just go back. Simply turn around, open and close the door quietly, and crawl back into her own bed. But that was not possible; her legs would not move a centimeter. Something within her refused to disappear now. Would that not be cowardly? But what should she do? Above all, what was she expecting?

So there she still stands - _in her nightgown, insecure and helpless.

How had she really got here? Of course, she had stood up, walked across the hall, climbed the steps, opened his door, and crept to his bed. But why? Was it really her idea to get up at this ungodly hour? It's crazy what she's doing here. Standing in front of his bed and staring at him while he slept. And yet... she could not go back now.

Suddenly she began to move. She no longer knew whether it was herself which gave the impulse to her behavior.

She leaned over his bed, directly over his face. She could feel his steady breathing on her face. For a short moment, she closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she looked directly at two other dark, blue eyes. She was frightened. But she did not flinch. On the contrary, she was paralyzed.

The eyes looked at her - examined her, asked a thousand questions. She didn't know what she should do. What had she actually planned? Did she not want to go? Why had she done this?

She felt a few hairs slip in her face. They had to tickle him. Their faces weren't far apart; only two millimeters, and their noses were touching. His breath still caressed her face. But what was that? Fingertips. Fingertips that touched her face. Fingertips that pushed the hair back behind her ear. From the corner of her eye she watched his movement and shuddered slightly as his rough fingers brushed the soft sensitive skin behind her ear. What happened here? If he had not actually pushed her away and screamed in horror, must he like it this way...?

Then he asked her the question. The question she had asked herself a hundred times in the recent minutes and simply had no answer to it.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was more like a whisper, but it was soft and a little groggy, as it was the first time he had spoken after sleeping.

She was afraid. Afraid to say something wrong and incorrectly convey her feelings. However, what were her feelings? And what was wrong? In recent weeks she had been painfully thinking serious thoughts about her emotional state. An answer had not come to light. Or had it?

She could not say anything further than the truth. Her voice was low and whispered, "I don't know."

The distance between their faces was still no more than a few millimeters, and his dark eyes looked at her in the slight darkness. They reminded her of stones when they were being taken out of the water - they sparkled and shone, yet they weren't bright. What should she do now? She could still walk away and say she had a bad dream and was therefore a little confused. But would he believe her? And she wanted to do that now? She knew that it would have been reasonable. But was reason always the best solution for oneself?

He slowly sat up, but still looked her in the eyes. What was he thinking anyway?

She followed his movement and brought herself back to an upright position and sat down on his bed at the same time. She had done it all automatically.

Now they were no longer as close as they had been a few seconds ago.

The thin blanket, with which he had covered up despite the heat that night, had now slipped down and she could see his naked torso. She felt the urge to touch his skin, even if she had done it a thousand times in her life. Certainly it was warm and he had always smelled so good. Why had she never noticed that before? Might she have been too small?

There, she felt it again. His fingertips touched her cheek. Slowly they glided over her cheekbones to her chin. There they remained shortly, quite as if they thought about what they should do. Again she was shuddering under his touch and when she felt his thumb brush over her lips, she closed her eyes. At once everything was blurry around her. She had to rest on the bed mattress with one arm.

His thumb moved away from her lips and his entire palm was now on her cheek. she could not believe what was happening here between them.

She opened her eyes again. Everything that she could discern was him - his tousled red hair, his eyes, his face. He looked at her firmly, tied her with his gaze. Slowly, very slowly, he moved toward her. Or did they move as one? Before further thought could confuse her it already felt like his lips touched hers.

And at that very moment as they sank into the kiss, she thought to have found an answer to all their questions. At that moment, she was sure for the first time. Certainly, she loved him. She had always known it. Yes, she Ginny Weasley loved her brother Ronald Weasley. And in that moment, as the stars observed them, she did not care that it was wrong. Any doubt fell away from her. She wanted nothing more than to capture this moment and hold it for eternity.

When they broke apart again, she felt the will of her feelings that was groundless to give up.

"May I stay here?" She asked determinedly.

"We can't do that," was his answer. It sounded softly. Almost so quietly that she had almost not been able to understand.

But she did not want to go now. This night was perhaps their only opportunity o be together for once in their lives. She had won so much and would not give it right back.

She looked at him. Her eyes were pleading, she knew. But she seemed to feel exactly what she wanted here and now and what was the right thing for both of them.

"Please, don't let me go like this." Her voice was still no capable of more than a whisper.

A slight smile passed over his lips. He pulled her even closer to him and gave her a second, more intimate, and not so chaste kiss. They sank into each other completely and no longer thought of right or wrong.

This, it was completely clear to Ginny, was their first and last night together. The next day they would be simply brother and sister again and continue to live their own lives, but in this one night they were two lovers that never again wanted to separate themselves from one another...

* * *

**So tell me, how was the translation? This is my first translation, but if you have any interest in a German story you want translated to English, please PM me and I'll be glad to translate and post. I left nothing out, so no the sex scene was not omitted during translation.**

**- KATG**


End file.
